A True Friend
by akamai
Summary: Takes place after Wavelength. Kind of an alternate ending to the season three arc after that time, but with different characters in the show. Hints of CyxJinx and BBxTerra.
1. Chapter One: Underground Treasure

"**A True Friend"**

Takes place after Wavelength. Kind of an alternate ending to the season three arc after that time, but with different characters in the show. Hints of CyJinx and BBT.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

**Chapter One: Underground Treasure**

So they were at their third headquarters, Mr. Brother Blood and his students in the H.I.V.E., and they were hearing a speech from the headmaster himself, about the recent events.

"This place is very well hidden so they can't find us here," Brother Blood told his students at their new school. A young girl, Jinx, who was sitting with her two best friends in the back of the H.I.V.E's auditorium scoffed as soon as she heard that statement. Gizmo, one of her best friends was listening intently to Brother Blood's speech/lecture. He even took notes about it for crying out loud! He was a bald one, and his color he wore was green. The rest of himself was covered in tech. Jinx sometimes wondered why he never put the goggles that sat on the top of his head on his eyes. She didn't bother to ask though, because who wants to listen to a 45 minute explanation of that anyway? In her opinion though, it was much better than what they were listening to then. Gizmo was about 4 years younger than Jinx, but 10 years smarter. He was about 3 feet shorter, but 20 times more prepared. Jinx was a good fighter and all-one of the best actually, but she didn't take it as seriously as little Gizmo. She was just doing her job, which was being a villain.

Her other friend, Mammoth was waiting anxiously for lunch. Jinx heard his stomach growl once or twice even if he had stolen food from the cafeteria with him. A big muscular guy like that's got to eat though. Unlike Gizmo, Mammoth was twice as big as Jinx. He had a brown thick hair that went to his shoulders and even a beard. He wore black with yellow bracelets and a yellow "M" on the front of his outfit. His shoes were HUGE...and yellow. Jinx was smarter than him and she knew that for a fact. She was probably better prepared than him for an attack. He was the strength of their team though, and that helped a lot.

"They can't find us here," she said in a mocking tone, "Just like last time..." she said under her breath in her regular voice. She played with the pink pigtail on the left side of her head and thought about this last time.

_Last_ time the ever popular Teen Titans sent one of their members to spy on the H.I.V.E due to having to take care of three raids in one week. Their chosen one to go and foil their plans was Cyborg; the half man half robot that she didn't really care for before he came to the H.I.V.E. But then she remembered. It was not Cyborg who acted as their friend, danced with her at the Sadie Hawkins Dance and was one of the top students at their little evil school. It was Stone.

Anyway, a few months later the Titans came back to see what Brother Blood was up to thanks to this Aqualad guy who told them the H.I.V.E was hidden under water and destroying his precious home. She did not see the Titans at all that time, but she heard kids around the school talking about it and she also heard that another one of her close friends named Bumblebee was a spy. Herso-called friend worked for the other side.

"Which now brings us to here," Jinx said, while talking to herself again. The _third;_ and hopefully the last headquarters. She zoomed back into reality.

"To prevent anymore interruptions to my plan, we'll have triple training hours to be ready."

The depressed students awed. The students at the H.I.V.E lost interest in Brother Blood's plans and came to the point that they didn't really care if the Teen Titans came back or not.

"Anything that looks strange, or anyone who seems strange is to be reported to me," he continued, "those who do not..."

_'Blah, Blah, Blah' _That's all that Jinx and most of the other students in the H.I.V.E were hearing. Does this guy ever stop talking? She began to zoom out of reality again, and her eyes fluttered as she was about to fall asleep.

"Hey Jinx!" a gruff voice yelled in her ear.

"What!" she shouted back at Mammoth.

"You ok? You've been sitting here with that annoyed look on your face the whole time."

"Yeah, and you've been talking to yourself too," Gizmo added, "Can't you pipe down? I'm trying to take notes."

"And I'm trying to sleep. Leave me alone you guys...just this once."

Mammoth shrugged and Gizmo was already back to listening to the headmaster but unfortunately for Gizmo, Brother Blood had ended his speech and the auditorium was scattered with clapping. It was finally lunch.

* * *

Lunch was a special...whatever it was and Gizmo, Mammoth, and Jinx sat at their usual table. Everyone understood that it was their table and their table only. 

While they were eating, Gizmo took out something from his backpack.

"Whas tha?" Mammoth asked with his mouth full.

"It's a TI-92 you clutch head," Gizmo responded, "Stole it from that new electronics store on Civilax Avenue. The best calculator I know of."

"You sure about that?" Jinx asked.

"Duh. Come on Mammoth, let's go play Worm."

Jinx finished eating and watched her two friends play "Worm" she guessed the object of the game was to catch as many worms as you can and fuel up some plane which was in the shape of a bird. You had to make it to the worm king.

Although the game sounded stupid, Jinx actually wanted to give it a try. "Hey guys, can I play?"

"Um..no," Gizmo responded while not looking up from the calculator.

Telling her to "pipe-down" was enough for one day, and for some reason Jinx felt insulted. If she was in the mood she'd hit him so hard he wouldn't be able to feel it. Instead she asked, "Why not?"

"Because it uses superior nano technology and a microchip and has a strong CPU which you don't know how to use." (**AN**: I don't' really know all that technical vocabulary for calculators. What Gizmo is saying is pure junk I've heard over the years.)

"And besides," he added before Jinx could say anything, "you're just a stupid girl."

He and Mammoth guaffled at Gizmo's words. Now, Jinx was in the mood to hit him. She didn't care if he was just joking. Jinx stood up and got her powers ready. "Can a stupid girl do this?" A wave of pink came from her hands and threw the two boys backwards. A few people in the lunchroom gasped and waited what would happen next, but the dispute didn't last long because a voice boomed out, "JINX!"

It was Brother Blood- and she knew she was in much trouble now. Don't bring that kind of behavior to my school. I thought you knew better than that. For you it's 6 times extra training and while you're doing that, you're going to learn how to control your temper," he said with a smirk.

Wow, he was one to talk.

"But-"

"Are you arguing with me young lady? Training room; NOW!"

Jinx slowly followed the headmaster while glaring back at Gizmo and Mammoth who were howling with laughter. Would she ever have a true friend?

* * *

The young pink-haired girl stood in the training room, while cameras of the school staff watched her. She ran the obstacle course a few times and got bored. She was sitting down whether or not the cameras were watching her. Deep in thought, Jinx looked out the window. She needed to take a walk. A long walk. Jinx turned to the camera and fired a jinx at it. Then she climbed up the honeycombs on the side of the wall and jumped out. Since the headquarters was practically in the middle of nowhere, she decided to run as fast as she could to the city. Not the nearest city, but the city they were at before they headed East-Jump City. Maybe she could do something to take her anger off her friends such as causing trouble for everyone else.

* * *

Since it was in the middle of the day, it was pretty quiet outside for Jump City. She needed an audience to cause trouble. For some reason, this day's events were prettyodd because the ground soon started shaking and started to cave in. Many rocks went underground and very soon she joined them. 

When Jinx came back to her conscience, she was face to face with a statue in the shape of a girl about her age.

Being the big bad villain she was, she couldn't be scared. It was just a giant rock…in the shape of a kid. She'd seen rocks in the shape of George Washington's head before so it wasn't that strange. Rocks from above when the ground caved in were still falling. Jinx looked up and down at the statue, wondering what it was. She looked down to read the plaque which had writing on it, but the statue glowed yellow and the rocks that made it blew off. Jinx fell back and after much dust cleared away from her eyes, she observed what was left of the statue. But she didn't see a statue, she saw a girl who was covered in dirt still standing there with her eyes closed. Her hair which looked to be blond before looked brown due to all of the dirt. She wore blue armor which had ripped cloth attached to it.

After a long silence and a break of strange events, the girl opened her blue eyes to say out loud, "It's about time I got that to work." She took one look at Jinx, while Jinx took one look at her, and in unison they both screamed.

* * *

**AN**: Do you like it so far? Then please review. I'll get chapter two as soon as I can. 


	2. Chapter Two: Until We Get Bored

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

**Chapter Two: Until We Get Bored**

Terra seemed to be the one who recovered first, but there was something more amazing she realized as she stared at the outside world in awe. "Wow," she said, "I'm actually alive..." Jinx, who was watching her the whole time stumbled backwards and managed to say, "Who...no, _what_ are you?"

Terra tried to walk down a rock she was standing on and fell down face forward. She quickly got up and still didn't answer Jinx's question. "I'm Terra," she said, "and I have no clue what I'm doing here. I've been encased in a rock for so long...that I forgot how it happened." She looked at the armor she wore and the "S" engraved on it, and it meant nothing. "Who are you?"

To Jinx, the girl said a lot for someone who was trapped for so long. She guessed she was trapped for months and was amazed that she survived with no food or water for so long. '_This Terra girl must be some kind of miracle,'_ she thought. A miracle that she felt was the only one who acknowledged it.

She decided to reply to the girl's question but she was still surprised at what Terra said. "Er...I'm Jinx. But let's go back a few steps...you've been encased in that rock for how long?" She was beginning to feel sorry for the girl, but she just couldn't feel sorry for anyone. Jinx was a villain and villains showed no mercy. She wondered what it must have felt to be trapped that long and forget most everything before it happened. It was like Terra had to start over because of that.

"For a pretty long time," Terra responded as she brushed off dirt, "Probably for almost a year. Um..do you know what happened to me?"

Jinx shook her head. "I don't think _anyone_ knows what happened to you."

* * *

"Tell me everything you remember," Jinx told the girl after they had both settled down a few hours later. She knew the H.I.V.E members and Brother Blood would be wondering where she was. But she was all the way across the country, why bother even going back? 

Half of Jinx was telling her to help this mystery girl, because it looks like she'd had enough. The other half was telling her to take advantage of Terra; let her join the bad side. But if she found out Jinx was doing that, it would be like she betrayed her, after Terra really thought she was her friend.

_'My friend?'_ she thought, _'She's not my friend though anyway. She's a mental case that was trapped in a rock. I already have enough idiots for friends anyway.'_

"I told you, I don't remember anything. The rocks, the armor...anything! All I know is that I have some kind of earth and rock moving power. That's how I got out. It took a long time though."

"Yes, I can see that," Jinx said while looking at her hair and skin which had dirt and scratches on it. "But you have some kind of earth powers huh? Do you think you could get us out from underground?"

"I'll try." Terra lifted a rock from underneath them and they and they rose up to the hole above where the ground opened up. They could see there were caution signs taped around the hole which must have been put there earlier.

'_And they didn't even check to see if anyone was in the hole before that?'_ Jinx thought, _'What a bunch of-'_

"It's dark. What do we do now?" Terra asked Jinx.

"I don't know," Jinx told her and while thinking about her escape from the H.I.V.E she added, "I truly don't know."

"You don't have a place to live?" Terra asked her. "Well that's great." She turned to see a police car sitting near the caution signs and pointed. "Maybe we can ask them for help."

"The cops? Are you kidding? They'd throw me in jail as soon as they saw the pink tuft of the side of my head." While looking back at Terra who looked at her with a questioning look she said, "I mean, that's not so great of an idea. We'll pull through by ourselves."

"What do you mean the police will throw you in jail? What did you do?"

Jinx chuckled. "What didn't I do? Look, maybe the police _can_ help us." Jinx's villain instincts began to kick in. "You can go distract him. Ask him anything you want and I'll go jack the car and maybe we'll go someplace fun."

"But you just said he'd throw you in jail."

"Just do it."

Desperate for help, Terra walked towards the police vehicle and knocked on the window. He rolled down the window. "Do you have a problem ma'am?"

"Can you come out? I have a problem I need to show you." He got out and to Terra's surprise he left the keys in the ignition. _'He must be a newbie.'_ Meanwhile Jinx was quietly crawling on the top of the car.

He tilted down his sunglasses and looked at her. "What do you-" Suddenly, as if he was struck by lightning, he looked at her in awe. "Wait a minute, blond hair, blue armor, "S" on the chest...you're that girl who helped that psychopath take over the city! I thought the guys at the station said the Titans finished you and him off. Some crimes just aren't solved till' many months later. Young lady, you're under arrest!" Before Terra could say anything, Jinx grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the car. She hit 'brake' and shifted into drive. "One of the many things I've learned from Gizmo," she said while looking back at the angry shouting policeman through the rearview window, "I guess he's not so bad after all."

* * *

"Um...where are we going?" Terra asked. 

"Wherever we want, until we get bored. Me and Gizmo and Mammoth do this all the time. It's pretty fun." _'Why haven't I tried this without them before?'_ she thought.

"Who are Gizmo and Mammoth?"

"Nevermind."

They were pretty quiet for most of the time, and to tell the truth Jinx didn't really know exactly where they were going. Not that that was a problem. They were on a pretty much deserted rocky road.

"Who are the 'Titans'?" Terra asked her, breaking the silence.

The car screeched to a halt, getting it stuck in a puddle of mud. "You know the Titans?"

"Well...no. The policeman said I helped a psycho take over the city, and the Titans had finished me off. Why? Do you know who they are?"

"Yeah, I know who they are. I definitely know who they are. They are one of the biggest reasons why my life is miserable. We go way back to when my friends and I had to destroy them for this guy. I forgot his name."

"Can you tell me what happened?" Terra asked, "I kind of want to know about who 'finished me off.'"

* * *

An hour later they were still driving, and it took exactly that amount of time for Jinx to tell about her history with the Titans. 

"So their names are Robin, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy? Those are funny names," Terra said with a giggle.

"There are more, remember? Aqualad and Bumblebee are honorary Titans, but I have a feeling they have more of those."

"And you say your friends Cyborg and Bumblebee both snuck into your school to spy on you guys. Why would they do that? That's like betraying someone."

"I know. They did it because good always overcomes evil."

"Did they ever mention me?"

"Not that I know of. I usually don't make friendly conversations with my enemies." Jinx blinked for a minute and said, "Actually, I think I've heard that Beast Boy one mention you before."

"Beast Boy huh?" Terra asked, "So he never mentioned why they were against me?"

"Well, it was usually, 'Remember when Terra used to do this?' or 'Remember when Terra used to do that?' It was usually nice sappy things. Funny he said those things in the middle of a battle. I don't really care what the green guy says anyway."

"He's green? How did that happen? Did I do that?"

"Don't know, don't care and you must be feeling really guilty about what the policeman said to you. How would you take over a city anyway?_ I_ can't even do that. Who did he say you were helping take over the city again?"

"His name was Slade."

"Oh yeah...that was the guy that wanted us to destroy the Teen Titans...I can't believe I forgot a name like that. Wish he asked me to help him take over."

Terra thought about the conversation while they sat in the car. _'I must have had a horrible past.' _she thought, _'Everyone in Jump City must hate me. Why does Beast Boy have fond memories? If I was friends with him, why would I try to take over the city?'_

"You said Beast Boy said nice things about me, but the Titans were said to have gotten rid of me." Terra started, "Did we get in a fight or something? Are the Titans the only ones who know I turned into stone?"

"Like I said, I don't know. That's _your _problem. We better get going. I'm surprised the police haven't caught up with us yet." Jinx tried turning on the police car and suddenly groaned. "And it looks like we're stuck in mud."

"I can get us away by rock again." Terra suggested.

"Good idea. Where are we going?"

"Wherever we want, until we get bored," Terra answered her, and Jinx smiled.

* * *

**AN**: This was a very fun chapter to write. It all came to me while I was typing it. This might be one of my favorite chapters if future ones don't get better. If you liked it, **please review!** I love reviews, they make my day. 


	3. Chapter Three: Almost Crossing Paths

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

**Chapter Three: Almost Crossing Paths**

The rural part of Jump City was pretty quiet besides the fact that it was late at night. When you are in the urban part of the city it was the exact opposite without a doubt.

Terra and Jinx flew on top of the rock talking and even laughing. They even brought up Titans subject.

"Were you upset when you found out about Cyborg double-crossing you guys?"

"Cyborg? What about Bumblebee? Aren't you going to ask about her?" Jinx cut in.

"I don't know. When you talked about Cyborg being a spy it was kind of like you sounded more upset than when you were talking about Bumblebee."

"I was shocked." But there was a lot more. Shocked yes, and depressed and heart broken. She would have liked him to stay and be one of them after they had gotten to know each other so well. She always had to remember that it was Stone she liked and gotten to know, not Cyborg. _'Why am I always getting that mixed up?'_ she wondered.

"Oh. Just shocked," Terra said blankly. Luckily for Jinx she changed the subject. "What else can you tell me about Beast Boy?"

"Ugh. Why do you always want to know about Beast Boy? He said I bunch of nice things about you, that's all I know. I mean, what do you want to do, just go up to the Titans front door and ask to see him?"

"That sounds like a good idea."

Jinx gave her an annoyed look. "Actually, no. After hearing you tell me about what the policeman said, I don't think he or any of the other Titans would want to see you again.

Betrayed, hurt, lost. Yeah, that's probably how he feels...or felt because of you. And I for one should be talking."

"I guess you're right. I wouldn't want to see me either."

"I wonder how you teamed up with Slade. I saw him as a solo kind of person."

"What does he look like?" Terra asked while swinging her legs on the rock.

"It was a long time ago, but I remember that he had a mask on...black on the left and orange on the right. He has a pretty cool outfit. It's black...or at least it was when I last saw him. I think he had all these gadgets, and I kept on getting the feeling that he's a super genius or something. That's what Gizmo and Mammoth think too. Well, actually not Gizmo. He doesn't think anyone's smarter than himself. You know," Jinx said with a cough, "Gizmo and Mammoth are the best friends I've ever had."

Jinx's last words echoed in Terra's head. The words became familiar, like she said something similar to that once, but it wasn't clear. Nothing was clear anymore.

Police sirens echoed in the background and the girls soon forgot their previous conversation.

"You think they're coming for us?" Terra asked.

"They could be, or not." We abandoned the car miles back. We should get out of here just in case. If things get worse, they might call the Titans."

"Jinx?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you choose to be a villain?"

"I dunno...why did you?"

* * *

It was the middle of the night by the time the girls decided they wanted to sleep, and they discovered how hard it was to sleep in the middle of no where. 

"I guess these are one of those times my powers are useless," Terra said while looking at her hands.

"Me too. Let's make our own beds out of those leaves over there. I think that will help. And let's start a fire."

"Are we going to tell scary stories?"

"See? You're starting to remember the kinds of things you did before you 'died'."

"Yeah, well, being trapped and seeing nothing but dark is kind of like a scary story."

"Ok, I'll tell one," Jinx offered. "Even if you were in the dark for so long, this will scare you."

"Alright, try me."

Terra picked up a rock with her powers and rubbed it against a rock to start the fire.

"Well, one foggy night, two girls and two boys were walking in a forest. No flashlights, no compass, no nothing."

"Typical."

"The boys went to get wood to start a fire, so they wouldn't trip over their own feet and the girls waited in the middle of the woods without them."

"That's a stupid thing to do," Terra injected.

"I know, and shut-up, I'm making this up as I go along," Jinx said with a smirk.

"The girls were soon getting impatient. The first girl suggested that they go look for the boys. The second girl wanted to stay where she was, until the boys came back. 'Fine, whatever you say,' the first girl told the other while she walked away."

"The second girl stood there and waited, and waited, and waited. She listened intently for any strange sounds but she couldn't hear the sound of snarling, venom, dripping bear."

"Hey Jinx, I know for a fact that bears don't drip venom."

"Anyway," Jinx said while rolling her eyes, "The bear sneaked up behind her and slashed her in the back. The girl fell forward, and the bear ate her up in one bite. The girl and the bear were never to be seen again."

"Wow…" Terra said, "Wow, my _life_ is scarier than that. That was pretty lame."

"Yeah, it was wasn't it? Well I'm tired so I can only think of lame things, so get your leaves and let's go to sleep."

"Heh. Look at that. It's getting bright out now." Terra pointed to the sky while talking to her companion, but Jinx was already asleep.

Terra went back to her thoughts about the Titans. She began to wonder what it was like to have friends like that and what her life was like. She would have liked to see the Titans and see what they were like. Jinx and she were a few miles away until they were out of Jump City. They were far from where the Titans were, wherever they were.

* * *

Jump City's young heroes Robin, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were engaged in their rare slumber. They hardly ever got to sleep, and when they did they usually did until noon. That is, if they had no villains to stop. 

The sun was rising, and today was not a sleep-till-noon day. It was training day. The boys and girls vie to get the fastest record in the obstacle course, and at the same time they were, 'striving to get better at taking down villains' as their leader, Robin said.

Everyone was practicing at their special skills. Robin at his kung-fu, Raven at her telekinesis, Starfire at shooting straight starbolts and eye beams at targets, Cyborg practicing to hit any villain at his/her soft spot with his sonic cannon and fixing one of the Titans favorite kind of transportation, the T-Car. Beast Boy was practicing turning into his animal forms, and figuring out ways he could use his powers at the right place at the right time.

They were pretty much content, but Starfire shooting starbolts at the rocks outside so dust and small pieces of rock fell into Beast Boy's face was beginning to bother him. He wished she didn't use the rocks for target practice. It always reminded him of a certain someone and even said he'd never forget her, but he was sure she forgot him being encased in that rock for so long.

The last time the changeling went to visit Terra was two months ago. He couldn't bear to go anymore and it looked like the Titans would never find a way to reverse the effect. The others told him to go on with his life, and he constantly reminded himself of Raven's saying, _'People come, people go.' _There was no reason to be upset about Terra.

Although his friends told him to go on with his life, they encouraged Beast Boy to never forget her. She played a big role in his and the other's life, and he knew that even if they went on with their lives, they would never forget Terra too.

So when five communicators went off at the same time and Robin said there was trouble downtown about some stolen police car, Beast Boy decided to dismiss his thoughts.

"Aw, why can't the police take care of those little problems themselves?" he asked his friends as they set off for downtown, "We take care of the big things, and they take care of the little things. Dude, this isn't even worthy to be considered one of the little things!"

"Beast Boy's actually right," Raven said to Robin as he got on the R-Cycle, "Are you sure that's the whole problem?"

"Well, they said the police car was stolen by two girls, and they found the car stuck in the mud in the middle of nowhere..."

"What did they look like?" Starfire asked while flying above Robin.

"You know what? They didn't tell. Let me contact them." Robin stopped the R-Cycle and called the police through his communicator.

"Yes...uh huh." The others heard him say through the speaker. "Alright...oh." Robin looked up from his communicator stunned.

"Robin, what is the matter?" Starfire asked.

"The first girl's Jinx," Robin told her along with the others. "I could tell by the description." His friends looked at him with relief and all thought the same thing._'Oh,just Jinx? That's ok.'_

They all turned away from Robin but soon turned to look back at him when he said, "And the other one, the way he described her, I think she's Terra."

* * *

**AN:** I hope you liked it. I think I will enjoy writing chapter four even better. If you liked it please review. Thanks. 


	4. Chapter Four: Problems

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

**Chapter Four: Problems**

_'Come on Terra! Let's go on that roller coaster! You'll really like it.'_

_I went on the roller coaster with him, the wind blowing through my hair. I turned to look at him, but I couldn't really see him. His face, his smile. He was screaming and laughing at the same time while holding my hand. We were the only ones there, I noticed, and I liked it that way._

_Suddenly, the roller coaster went farther and farther to no where, but getting closer to the ground. The ground opened up and I fell in. He looked at me in shame and turned his back, and then he was gone, completely gone. I landed, and everything became dark. Everything that happened before was forgotten, and I would never remember it._

Terra woke up with a start and sat up while the leaves she used as bedding flew off. The sun pierced eyes and she rubbed them. She was beginning to forget her dream already, but it did seem strange and familiar. She turned to look at Jinx, who was still snoring away and crawled over to her.

"Jinx!" she whispered.

She nudged her. "Jinx!"

"Huh? What?"

"Jinx, I think it's late."

"Late? Try a little early," Jinx remarked, and turned away from Terra.

"No, it's like in the middle of the day."

Jinx sat up and looked around. A very loud lawnmower that could be heard far away in the distance sounded. A few birds chirped and the sun was shining brightly. It all seemed so peaceful, and Jinx said, "I guess the police gave up on us."

"Yeah, I guess so too." Terra said while smiling.

Jinx turned to frown at her. "That means they would have probably sent the Titans to look for us. We have to get out of here."

Terra's smile faded away when she looked Jinx in the eye. This was the second time they had to get out of somewhere, and she was already tired of it. So she said, "Jinx, I'm sick of running, and we're not going to do it anymore."

"What do you mean? We robbed a car! We can't let ourselves get caught because of that!"

"If you don't want to get caught, then why do you steal the car?"

"Hey, you helped too. And stealing a car is no biggie. You're the one who's wanted for trying to take over the city, I'm surprised you don't want to run," Jinx said while folding her arms.

"I don't even remember that," Terra told her, "but we can't keep running forever. Why do you do these things? You never answered why you want to be a villain either. It's no use if the whole point of the game is trying to escape from the cops!"

"If you want to stay here, it's fine by me. Don't say I didn't warn you. I've committed plenty of crimes and I've never been caught by people as low as the cops. I'm not going to start now."

Jinx stated walking away while Terra stood there watching. She watched someone who was possibly her only friend walking away. She wasn't surprised if the Titans and she got into a feud before. She would blame herself for the loss of friends. That was pretty bad for someone who just became free from a rock less than two days before. According to Jinx, Terra was a hypocrite, and Terra hated herself for that. She wished she could remember what happened in her past, so she could fix it; so she could meet the Titans again and fix her problems, so she could say, "I'm sorry" to the whole city.

Jinx was still in Terra's eyesight while she was thinking this, and if she wanted to find everyone and fix everything, she would need help-from a friend. So she called for help.

"Jinx, wait."

Jinx stopped without turning around. As much as Jinx wanted to go on, be tough and forget about it she stopped.

"Jinx, we have to fix the problems we caused. A stolen car may be a small thing, but don't you think it's hard thinking about it? I know you have to have a conscience in there," Terra said with a small laugh.

Jinx turned to her friend and smiled. "I do have a conscience. Why do you think I actually stayed and talked to you? With all the trouble we caused together, I wish I never met you," Jinx said while also laughing.

"Friends?"

"Sure. Now, how do we fix our 'problems'?"

"Well, first, we'll go back to the city."

Jinx was about to say something, but stopped herself.

"We might have to go to the police, and tell them about the crime we committed, because I and I don't think you want this on your conscience forever."

"Actually, I've dealt with things like this all the time, Terra."

"But not now," Terra reminded her. "A whole city probably hates me, and I don't want to leave it that way. We might have to find the Titans and ask what happened with me."

Jinx reluctantly nodded, and began to think she would never see the H.I.V.E. again.

"We don't want to run forever, and for some reason I think that's not a very fun thing to do after a while."

Jinx walked back to Terra and said, "Ok, let's go back to Jump City."

"Are you sure if we get put in jail you'll be ok with it?"

Jinx shrugged. "At least you'll get thrown in jail with me. I never liked the idea of getting thrown in jail with Gizmo or Mammoth."

A warm breeze passed and a mixture of dust flew by. The two girls stared at it and a long black haired, girl raised up from the ground. She wore a blue trench coat with big black boots.

Her hands were slender and her brown eyes locked on Jinx. Two boys who were familiar to Jinx jumped out of the trees right after the girl's appearance.

"Hey Jinx," the girl started. "You know, Brother Blood's looking for you, and he isn't happy."

Terra looked at Jinx for an explanation but got no help.

The girl started again while she and the two familiar boys got closer to Terra and Jinx. "And neither are me, Gizmo, or Mammoth."

* * *

The Titans caught up with the police where they found the abandoned stolen police car. 

"There are no foot prints or no evidence to where they went. It seems these girls just disappeared," The police man told them.

"That's ok, we'll take it from here officer," Robin said, "And I don't think they just disappeared."

Meanwhile, Beast Boy was wondering,_ 'Did Robin hear right? Did he really think they were describing Terra? He must of heard wrong. Maybe he's still getting over Terra too.'_

He looked over to the other Titans, whose faces were calm, while they were listening to the police. _'Bu I'm positive Robin got over Terra a while ago. It's gotta be true.'_

"Officer," he said, cutting off the officer's speech while talking to the others. "Can you describe the two girls again? Actually, just the second one."

His friends gave him a knowing look. They knew why he needed the description.

"Blond hair-a little dirty, looks like she was wandering around for a while. She wore the blue type uniform, with the "S" on it. That's what Officer Trias told me. Are you sure you don't want to hear about the other girl?"

"No thanks," Beast Boy mumbled. Thoughts once again rushed through his head. _'Why would Terra do those kinds of things again? I thought if she was alive she would turn over a new leaf.'_

Robin went and put a hand on his shoulder when Cyborg spoke up.

"We better start searching. Raven, think you could use your soul self to find either?"

"I haven't seen both of them in a long time, so this might not work, but I'll try. I'll do Terra first. They're probably in the same place."

Raven sat cross legged in the air and closed her eyes. She finally chanted, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She could see lava, a cave, caution signs, leaves, and finally, three kids, a girl and two boys walking toward Terra and Jinx.

Raven stopped, and opened her eyes. "Terra's in trouble. Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth are there...and some other girl. I don't know who she is, but I think she's a connection to the H.I.V.E."

"Thanks Raven," Beast Boy said while smiling at her, "Then we'll just have to go and save her."

Raven nodded with a slight smile. She finally saw how much he cared.

* * *

So the Titans set off, to go help there long lost...well not really long lost friend. Little did they know was that Jinx was not with Gizmo, Mammoth and the girl to harm Terra. 

While being carried in Starfire's arms, Cyborg was fidgety. He was not ready to see Jinx again, but Jinx being a villain and all, probably didn't care how he felt. She probably wanted revenge.

"Friend, why must you fidget so much?" Starfire said with a giggle. "Do the little birds in the air enlighten you as well?"

"No Star, it's nothing."

But nothing could always turn into something. And Cyborg knew that, because it already did.

* * *

**AN:** Yay! End of chapter four! I actually didn't enjoy writing this chapter as much as the others, and there's this certain part I want to get to but I don't know what chapter to put it. If anyone's still reading this, please **review**! 


	5. Chapter Five: Attack!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

**Chapter Five: Attack**

What do you do when your friends turn against you and are about to attack you? Just one little thing can turn them on, and they are unforgiving. Jinx knew that one doesn't just walk out of the H.I.V.E. The students were supposed to be perfect little villains, and always be on the headmaster's side. They were not to turn good, or leave because of a petty fight. The three students sent from the H.I.V.E knew these rules well, and they made sure everyone else followed those rules. Jinx had forgotten about Brother Blood's newest best student, Dakota. She was anything but an undercover Titan, you could definitely see that when you meet her. It seemed that Brother Blood had never learned from bragging about his best students, but now was no time to think about those things though. The only thing she needed to think was what _do_ you do when your friends turn against you and are about to attack you anyway? The problem was, she had friends turn against her, but they never attacked her.

Ok, so maybe once…or twice. She had even attacked her friends herself before up to less than two days ago. This time Gizmo and Mammoth seemed angrier and more fierce and neither Jinx, nor Terra knew what to do when the girl who came named Dakota shouted Jinx's catch phrase: "Attack Pattern Alpha!"

Without saying anything to Jinx's defense, Gizmo and Mammoth charged towards the two girls while Dakota stood and watched and waited for a good time to contribute to their big blows.

Jinx wasn't ready to fight her friends. She may have had phony friends in the past but Gizmo and Mammoth were like her lifetime friends. She knew them for as long as she could remember. She was able to trust them.

"Mammoth, Gizmo, stop! What have I even done to you?"

Gizmo shot a laser from a laser gun at Terra and missed. He turned to Jinx. "You have disobeyed master. He had told you to stay in the training room and you did not." Terra used her power and threw her rock at the laser. She looked to Jinx, "Man, I feel like someone just took over my body," she said and looked at Mammoth who was now talking.

"You turned your back on him, Jinx," Mammoth injected. "You must be punished." He hit the ground with his fists and the earth started to rumble. Terra made dust come in his eyes.

"You know, I'm really sick of doing all the fighting," she told her friend.

"Don't just stand there! Master wants you to capture her and bring her back to headquarters!" Dakota said to Mammoth who could now not see because of the dust in his eyes.

"Um, yeah...so anyway, why are they talking so funny?" Terra asked Jinx, while shooting a rock into another rock Mammoth had just picked up.

They acted in a way that Jinx was familiar with. She remembered suddenly doing whatever the headmaster told them to, and never knew what he was doing to them. A cold feeling came upon her as their eyes glowed red and it all made sense. He brainwashed them! _'But how are they still brainwashed when the headmaster is not here?' _she thought, _'Maybe Brother Blood was there to do that to them.' _She suddenly knew they had to get out of there.

"Come on let's run!" Jinx told Terra while grabbing her by the arm.

"Run? I thought I said-"

"COME ON!"

The two girls ran away from their new enemies while they tried to follow. When the three villains were far behind, Jinx told Terra to get a rock so they could ride on it away.

"Jinx, what's wrong?" Terra asked breathlessly.

"I didn't really get this now. I can't believe I was being used like that for all this time."

"Used for what?" Terra asked with a questioning look on her face. "I have no idea what's going on here, so you have to kind of fill me in."

"When I was at the H.I.V.E, me and the other students kind of worked for the headmaster, Brother Blood. We did everything he asked and he was kind of our master, but we didn't know it. Well, I didn't know it until now. I know I've been a villain for most of my life, but I can't believe this...part of the reason I'm a villain is because it was against my own will."

"I don't know what to say," Terra told her, "...but this kind of running is an exception. I guess we're going to end up back in the middle of the city like we wanted to. We're going back in the direction that we came."

"Good, then maybe we'll find the Titans. Maybe they _will _help us.

"Really?"

"Really...but I have my doubts."

* * *

The Titans landed where Raven said she saw Terra and Jinx. They realized the two girls were not very far from where they were. They could see a lot of battling happed in the area, but they could not tell where they went.

"They left," Raven said, "All five of them."

"But where could they have gone?" Starfire asked. "Was our friend captured?"

"I'm not sure...but they left a lot of damage here."

"Can you use your soul self again?" Robin asked.

"I can't. I have to meditate for a while before doing that again. It takes a lot of work."

"But we have to find them!" Beast Boy cried, "We're so close to finding her!" The changeling looked around the area desperately, and saw foot prints. "See? Here are some footprints, could they be hers?"

"These 'foot-prints' seem to be too small or too big for our friend Terra's feet. I do not think they belong to her."

"Maybe they belong to Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth," Cyborg said.

"Don't forget, I saw someone else there too. I think she's a member of the H.I.V.E.," Raven told the others.

"Besides, it's too dusty to even tell if these really are footprints," Robin said, "Unless it's some kind of deformed foot or something."

"Then where could have Terra gone?" Starfire asked.

The other Titans searched the ground but only found nothing. Beast Boy morphed into a dog and sniffed around. He sniffed all the way to a certain point and came back. He morphed back into his human form. "I could trace Terra's smell, but it stops around here."

"Well, both of them can't fly," Cyborg told him. "Can you sniff out Jinx…and the others?"

"Actually Cyborg," Beast Boy said while blushing, "I'm only familiar with Terra's smell."

"Both of them can't fly, but one of them can take a rock and float on it without leaving a trace," Raven told Cyborg.

"Terra?" Beast Boy said hopefully.

"No, it's Jinx," Raven answered him with sarcasm. "I think we should follow the direction where you couldn't sense her smell anymore. They could have been going in the same direction all this time."

"Raven's right, that's a good way to find them," Robin told the others while jumping on his R-Cycle. "Titans, GO!"

The Titans left while following their leader, leaving nothing or no one behind. Or so they thought.

A gray haired man with a white and yellow tunic came out of the trees. "The Teen Titans. I thought I'd never see them again," he said. While looking around he said, "Children, come here."

Gizmo, Mammoth and Dakota came back from the direction they left and went to their master. "Go find the Titans…and Jinx's new friend. We're going to have a little reunion."

* * *

**AN:** This wasn't one of my best chapters, and I haven't gotten to the part that I really wanted to do. I know the chapter title isn't that good, but I couldn't think of anything. Thanks to the three people who reviewed my story, but I would love more! So if you read this please **review**! 


	6. Chapter Six: Reunion

Thanks for reviewing my story guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

**Chapter Six: Reunion**

Jinx and Terra were pretty tired by the end of their journey. Terra landed the rock they were on and they both hopped off.

"So..." Terra started.

"So?" Jinx asked her.

"So we're going to find the Titans huh? I'm so excited to meet them...again! Tell me what they're like again!"

"I told you all about them already. I don't want to anymore."

Terra gave her the puppy dog eyes. "Please. You can just tell me about one of them again."

"Beast Boy, huh?"

Terra nodded.

"He's the green one who can shape shift into animals. I think he's pretty useless in battle."

"Oh. Jinx....last night I had a strange dream. I was at the carnival with someone, but I couldn't really see his face. We went on the roller coaster, and we were holding hands.

But the dream ended when the roller coaster ran into the ground while it opened out.

Then he turned his back and left." She bended her head down and sighed. "I wish I could see his face...before he turned and left. I know it was just a dream, and he's most likely not real but I just wanted to see." Jinx looked at Terra and put a hand on her shoulder. "Have you been to the carnival before?"

"I think I have, since it was like I was actually there in the dream."

Jinx smiled. "Then...do you want to go to the carnival? You know, freshen up your memory?"

"Um...ok, thanks. Where is the carnival anyway?"

"Come on, I'll show you. I've been to the carnival with Gizmo and Mammoth before. We pretty much did a bunch of nonsense, like throwing water balloons off of the Ferris wheel and using Gizmo's tech to speed up the slow rides."

"You mean those zombie-like guys we had to fight?"

"...yeah."

* * *

Their trip to the carnival was pretty fun. To their surprise the people around them didn't really pay attention to them even though they were two wanted criminals. (The people in Jump City can be oblivious to many things.) Tickets were not a problem, because the two girls had just jumped the old fence in the back. She didn't tell Terra that was bad, and decided to keep it that way. She wasn't sure about turning over a new leaf. Of course, Terra wanted to go on the roller coaster first. It looked just like the one in her dream as she told Jinx. "Except this one doesn't go underground," she said with a chuckle while Jinx glared at her. 

The roller coaster didn't have many people on it, as there weren't many people there.

First it was really slow, but then it got really fast. This happened about four times before the ride was over.

"Wow, that was great!" Terra said while throwing her hands in the air.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So did you remember anything?"

"Excuse me?"

"About your times at the carnival?" Jinx said without patience.

"Unfortunately, no. The ride was familiar from my dream though."

"Ok...so that didn't help. What do you want to do now?"

"Let's go play some carnival games!"

"Sounds like fun, but it kind of looks like we have a problem." Jinx pointed to an old man with three children who were Gizmo, Mammoth and Dakota following him with red eyes.

"Not them again!" Terra whined.

"We're going to have to fight again, Terra."

Brother Blood and his three minions walked up to the two girls who stood still. He was the first to speak. "Jinx, now do you think what you did was right? Running from the H.I.V.E and hanging around this girl?" He turned to Terra. "Who are you?"

Terra trembled and just stood there. She didn't answer.

"She's my friend," Jinx told him firmly."

"Ah...I see she has the power of moving earth. And very talented at it too. Perhaps she'd like to join us against the Titans. Don't you think so?" he said to the three children he bought with him.

"Yes master," they simply answered.

Terra finally spoke up. "I'll never join you! I know the Titans are good and I'm not going to hurt them again."

Brother Blood's expression was suddenly filled with interest at Terra's comment. Terra's face turned pale as she had just realized what information she gave to the man.

"You hurt the Titans? Now why would a good little girl do such a thing? When?"

"She's not telling you," Jinx said. "It was a mistake she made. She doesn't even remember, Isn't that right Terra?" Jinx nudged Terra's arm even if it was true. The fact that she couldn't remember was a good thing.

"Yes," Terra said, "I can't remember."

"If it was such a mistake, wouldn't you like to start over? With a new life and new

friends?" he said while turning his students, "It's great at the H.I.V.E."

"If it's so great, then why did Jinx leave?"

"Jinx left because of a little fight with her friends. She isn't a fierce as she used to be...ever since that Titan spy came! Isn't that right Jinx? But you will come back to the H.I.V.E, and your little friend is coming with you. Isn't that right?" he said once again.

Brother Blood's eye's glowed red and he got ready to hypnotize them.

"Ok, now would be a good time to run," Jinx said to Terra.

"Once again."

* * *

The Titans were close to findingthe two girls. Raven decided to take a turn in carrying Cyborg, but she soon decided that she needed super strength like Starfire to carry that guy. 

But she couldn't really get Starfire to carry him again, because Starfire had begged Robin for a ride on his R-Cycle, and she didn't have to beg much for a yes.

For most of the time, they were going so slow that all they needed to do was walk.

Raven set Cyborg down and they followed Beast Boy who was sniffing out Terra's smell.

It was getting pretty hard for Beast Boy after a while because he kept on losing her scent. Raven soon picked up Beast Boy while he was in his dog form so he could sniff out Terra's smell which was mostly in the air since the two girls they were looking for were in the air traveling by rock.

Beast Boy was soon getting tired or losing Terra's scent, and didn't feel like doing much more for the day. He changed back into his human form while he was still in Raven's hands (Raven scowled at this) to whine, "I'm tired."

"Beast Boy, we've only been searching for about an hour. Can't you pull through for a few more minutes?" Robin asked.

"Yeah come on B.B. you've been doing good so far. We're almost close to the city again," Cyborg said as he tried to encourage him.

"Ok, fine," he said reluctantly, and changed back into a dog. He tried and tried and decided to just give up. Her scent was fading away.

'I know you're not really trying.' Raven said in his head.

'What?' Beast Boy thought.

'I said I know you're not really trying. You said you wanted to find Terra, so we're going to go find her. I'm surprised you're giving up now.'

'I am trying, I'm just tired. She can't go far in a few more minutes.'

'We should keep on going just to be sure. Just help us out by keeping her scent.'

'Ok.'

'And Beast Boy? Don't keep turning into a human...you're armpits are sweaty.'

"Sure thing!" Beast Boy said while turning into a human to say it. The other Titans turned and looked at him with a questioning look on his face.

* * *

It had been half an hour later and the Titans were not talking or thinking with one another. The peace was pretty nice to Raven, until she and Beast Boy who was still getting carried flew into a rock. 

"Dude! What was that?!" He yelled while trying to sit up.

He looked up to see two girls lying on the ground in front of himself and Raven. One girl sat up quickly and frowned. The other sat up while rubbing her head. She looked around and she and Beast Boy made eye contact. "Beast Boy..." she mouthed.

* * *

**AN:** I liked writing this chapter so much! Finally Beast Boy and Terra get to see each other again. I'll get chapter seven up as soon as I can. Please review! 


	7. Chapter Seven: Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

**Chapter Seven: Friends**

Many people on earth today have the problem of not remembering things after a period of time. It can be who someone is in an old photo, what your password is for a location, or why you stood up to go up the stairs. All of these things are usually remembered when the person sees something in reference to what they can't remember.

Terra didn't overcome her memory loss because of Jinx's descriptions of the Titans or by hitting her head on a rock, she remembered by seeing the person who made a difference in her life a long time before. The explanation of why the roller coaster ride at the carnival did not help Terra remember anything came to her. In her dream she could not see his face--Beast Boy's face. Terra looked at him and remembered. She smiled and said his name again. "Beast Boy."

Robin and Starfire rode up on the R-Cycle and Cyborg came walking up behind them. They all had the same look on their faces that said, "No way."

Beast Boy stood up and didn't move. This was the moment he was waiting for, for almost a year, and yet he couldn't figure out what to do first. But it didn't take him very long to see that this was real, and it didn't take him long to rush over and hug the smiling girl.

"Terra! You're...you're. I can't believe it's you!"

They didn't cry, they laughed. "Beast Boy, I remember...everything!"

The shape-shifter let go of her and looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well...it's a long story--"

"Terra!" Starfire jumped off the R-Cycle and it toppled over. (Poor Robin who was still sitting on it fell to the ground.) She gave her old friend a warm hug. Robin got up off the ground and did likewise. Raven even had a small smile. "I guess we didn't need to find a way to reverse the effect."

"Yeah, it would take like...EVER!" Beast Boy commented, and everyone laughed.

All that was left that wasn't in the commotion was Cyborg and Jinx. Cyborg looked at Jinx and then looked to Terra. He wanted to hear the whole story.

"Terra," his voice boomed, "You said it was a long story. What happened?"

The five others knew what Cyborg was talking about and what he wanted to know, and they also wanted to know the answer to the question they were ignoring. 'Why was Jinx with her?'

"Yeah, why is Jinx with you anyway?" Robin said out loud for the others.

Jinx was still sitting on the ground and looked up at the others. They were all--with the exception of Terra--her enemies. They had a right to be suspicious.

"You guys, Jinx is my friend! We traveled all around the city together! She told me you and the H.I.V.E don't really…get along, but she's really nice!"

"Terra," Beast Boy said, "You don't know anything about her. She robs banks, she terrorizes the citizens…she steals cars!"

"Speaking of stealing cars," Raven said, "You were with her when she stole the police car not too long ago."

"Oh come on…you don't understand! She's partially a villain because she's being hypnotized!"

"Oh, we know she's being hypnotized, but I hope you know she's always been this way before she even met Brother Blood."

Robin sighed. "Raven's right. We're going have to turn Jinx in."

The Titans turned to Jinx to see if she would put up a fight. Strangely enough, she didn't and Jinx sat there in said nothing. Terra assumed she was probably thinking. Jinx didn't make eye contact and she didn't say anything.

Jinx supposed that Terra would leave her to go to her old friends and pretend their adventures never happened. Her friend looked happy, and was happy she knew it was coming. Terra would be bailed out by the Titans and they wouldn't care about her. Even Brother Blood probably wouldn't want her back at the H.I.V.E. She tried to block out all the talking, until she heard her friend's voice.

"If you turn Jinx into jail, you're going to have to turn me into jail."

Yeah, it was kind of sappy, but those words came from a true friend.

A questioning look had appeared on Beast Boy's face. "Terra," he said, "What are you talking about?"

"Because I helped steal that car too. I didn't turn myself in, in the first place, and are you all forgetting? I helped a madman take over the city!"

She sighed and looked at her friends. "If it wasn't for Jinx, I'd probably already be in jail right now anyway. The policeman...when I came out of that cave her recognized me as 'the girl who helped the psychopath take over the city,' he tried to put cuffs on me. If she wasn't there I also could have been wandering around the city with no clue of who I am or where to go. She told me all about you guys...no matter how much I asked."

Four out of five of the Titans looked like they didn't buy it. Terra looked down. "I'm sorry you don't believe me."

But the last Titan, Cyborg, helped speak in Jinx's defense. "Terra's telling the truth."

"How do you know?" Robin asked.

Cyborg smiled and helped Jinx up who was trying not to smile as well. "I just know."

* * *

"So what are we going to do now?" Beast Boy asked. They were all walking out of the woods back to the city once again. 

"I don't know. If the police come, and ask about Terra or Jinx, I guess we'll just have to defend them...and maybe promise to buy them a new car," Robin told him.

Terra and Jinx walked in the back. "Thanks for sticking up for me," Jinx muttered.

"No problem."

"Actually, we do kind of have a problem," Jinx said aloud and everyone turned to look at her.

"Brother Blood is still on the loose, remember?"

"Oh yeah...him," Cyborg sneered.

"That's right! We last saw him at the carnival. Where do you think he could have gone?"

"I don't know, hopefully back to the H.I.V.E. I hope he gave up on me."

"What were Gizmo and Mammoth doing around you two earlier?" Raven asked.

"How do you know?"

"I did a little "soul searching," she answered.

"So _that's_ why it felt like someone took over my body!" Terra exclaimed.

"They were going to attack us...they were being hypnotized by Brother to go find me," Jinx explained.

"Who was that other girl anyway," Beast Boy asked.

"Dakota...another one of Brother Blood's top students."

"Sure she's not a spy?" Cyborg asked.

"Oh no...I think she's pure evil." Jinx said with a smirk.

* * *

The H.I.V.E was quiet after the headmaster left. This was due to the fact that there were no rules and no lectures for that little while. But soon the day every student dreaded came. Brother Blood slammed the doors open to the cafeteria and three of their classmates followed behind. He looked a little agitated, but determined. "I have an assignment for you," he said, "Each and every one of you will go look for Jinx and the Titans. We have found her in Jump City and that is where you will all go. I'll be here waiting." Every eye in the lunchroom glowed red and the students murmured, "Yes Brother." 

The Headmaster walked out of the room, and summoned his top students to follow him.

"But Brother," Gizmo said while following closely behind him, "how do you know she is with the Titans?"

Brother Blood looked down at the child and frowned. "That's who all traitors go to."

* * *

**AN: **Well I know I wouldn't want to be in the Titans' place right now. A whole school is after them. Anyway,I can't believe I already wroteseven chapters! Please review people. 


	8. Chapter Eight: Being Brainwashed?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans…

**AN**: Thanks to all of the people who reviewed! This is probably my favorite story I've written. ("Spying on the Titans" is a close second actually.) Keep reading and reviewing!

**Chapter Eight: Being Brainwashed?**

Dakota was pacing back in forth in her quarters. She had a painful headache and now the Headmaster wanted her and her peers to go and find the Teen Titans and Jinx. She had to find them--she was the top student now and she had to do what the Headmaster wished. Lately, Dakota had felt she had no control over what she could do now. Brother Blood was now ordering her to go find this and go destroy that. She held her head when the pain seared through it again. "Think happy thoughts," she said to herself. It worked, and she smiled when the pain went away and also because a thought came to her. After all of that work of being the best and bossing the others around, at least she got Jinx's old friends out of it.

She didn't like Jinx, she had _never _liked Jinx. Jinx had her own "posse" of two, while she herself had no friends. Later Dakota learned the purpose of this was to become one of the top students. She did just that, and became one of the top students after Jinx left the H.I.V.E after her fight with Gizmo and Mammoth.

Gizmo and Mammoth followed her like dogs. Well, Mammoth did of course, but Gizmo was hard to control. He always called her a "pit-sniffer" or a "clutch-head." Sometimes she thought the two boys were just her friends to have power...and be one of the top students as well. As horrible as that sounded, she liked that idea. She liked the way they thought. She would have done the same thing herself if she was in their place.

Dakota sat down on her bed and put on her brick red trench coat. Brother Blood had stated that his students search in groups. She was taking Gizmo and Mammoth with her of course and maybe some other lackeys. The other students weren't good enough for her, so in the end Gizmo and Mammoth would have to do.

* * *

Brother Blood sat in his high chair and waited for his students to come with their groups.

His favorite students who were also his best students came first. Dakota, Gizmo, and

Mammoth marched up to their teacher. The man's eyes glowed red in satisfaction. "Hello, my children. I see you are ready to go find our friends."

The children's eyes glowed red in response. "Yes Brother."

"Well, then, off you go!"

The three students turned around and headed towards the doors without speaking to one another. Brother Blood made sure that they were determined to complete their mission. Mammoth reached the door first and got ready to pull it open. But he was not the one who opened the door once it was open. The three students were thrown back when the doors exploded open to find that the Titans and Jinx were standing in the light of the door all ready for battle.

Robin stood in the front with his bird-a-rangs ready. He gripped them tightly in his hands and was ready to throw one. His eyes were narrowed at the villain who was one of his best friends' biggest enemy.

Raven stood on his left, with her eyes glowing white and was about to murmur her usual magic words. Right before they went into the H.I.V.E she put her hood back on from when it fell off when she and Beast Boy were knocked into Terra and Jinx. She rarely let villains see her face, and was kind of like Robin who never let anyone see his eyes.

Beast Boy was on Robin's right as a cheetah and made a low growl. After Terra had convinced him and the other that Jinx was a villain against her own will he knew he had to help protect Jinx, especially if Terra wanted him to. As they were going to the H.I.V.E he noticed she had a look of guilt on her face. He knew what was wrong, and told her not to worry since he forgave her, as well as the other Titans. "If we didn't trust or forgive you, why would make a plaque that included the words 'A True Friend.'" (Terra was surprised they made a plaque for her.) He also told her that they would take care of that stolen car incident later just to brighten her mood.

Starfire hovered above Robin. Her hands were now hot from the starbolts that she had ready to strike. She did not look like she wanted to fight but she had to defend her friend. Everything had happened so fast and she knew this would be over soon. Her friend Cyborg would not be "crabby" anymore, and she often wondered since they saw Terra again what would happen to her.

Cyborg stood behind Beast Boy and his sonic cannon was charging up. (He had to tell Beast Boy to lower his big cheetah head so he could "blast that fool off his high chair.") He knew after all was said and done Jinx would probably still be a villain. The way she said, "You could have been one of us." when he was discovered to be Cyborg and not Stone made him think she wouldn't join the other side anytime soon. Yeah, she was a villain against her own will, but he knew part of that was her own fault. All of the Titans knew she just wanted to defeat Brother Blood.

And finally, Jinx and Terra were found in the back. Terra sat on a rock she had taken from outside and Jinx stood below her ready for Robin's command.

Dakota, Gizmo, and Mammoth all turned to their master for help, but his only response was, "Attack children! This is what we have been waiting for."

A mere two seconds after he said that Robin shouted, "Titans GO!"

And the battle began.

Terra and Raven took on Dakota. She had a strong power of reversing things. When Raven would throw a back aura around her, the aura would end up back around Raven. When Terra threw a rock from one of the honeycomb bricks at the girl, the brick ended up coming back her way. Brother Blood was amused. "No one can beat my best students," he bragged. "I've been having them train more than usual--more than the training time I had my _former_ students train. They're better and more skilled than last time."

Starfire and Jinx took on Gizmo. It wasn't going so well because Jinx tried not to hit her former friend so hard and Starfire didn't like the fact that the friends were fighting.

Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy took on Mammoth. It was pretty easy since it was three against one. Right when he hit one of the Titans another Titan hit him in the back. To them, he was no challenge until...

...the other students...or the other villains...or the other villains against their own will is a better way of saying it actually. They had just come.

They came in groups since they had just picked their groups to go destroy the Titans and came out of the other parts of the school to see what the commotion was. While in their rooms the shouting and smashing sounds was hard to miss. Brother Blood had first spotted them, and it didn't take him long to tell them to attack. Dakota was still standing, and she was losing her energy little by little. Right when Raven and Terra were about to finish her off the other students came.

They surrounded the seven intruders and they looked more determined to attack than the Titans did when they first came into the H.I.V.E. headquarters. They looked like goners when Starfire had gotten an idea.

"Please, stop! The Brother is doing the brainwashing to you! We do not wish to fight!"

The others on her side decided to join in.

"Come on, Gizmo, Mammoth. I'm your friends..." Jinx said as she joined in. "And Dakota...I miss you're old self too. You're being brainwashed!"

Some of the children started groaning as they heard the Titans and Jinx try to tell them the truth. Brother Blood would not stand for this.

He turned to them. They were not going to ruin his plans...but making them join him was a much better plan.

"Ah, my children. Don't listen to these lies they are telling you. They'll be just like you in a little while and soon they'll understand."

He looked in the Titans direction. Soon they would be hypnotized...except for Cyborg of course. But someone will stop him...

* * *

**AN**: Well, that was fun to write. I'm not very good at battle scenes so sorry if it wasn't so good. Sorry it took a while to update…school…exams. :( 


	9. Chapter Nine: Hope

Thanks for the reviews everyone! They made me happy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans! If I did, then I guess I would use this story.

**Chapter Nine: Hope**

Dakota held her head in agony for the second time that day.

She knew something was up. "Come on, come on…" she muttered. _'Whatever this is,'_ she thought, _'I have to_ _reverse it_. She closed her eyes tightly and opened them. Her eyes became cleansed of the red tint the others had and the first thing she saw was the robot Titan; the one who was about to shoot Brother Blood with his sonic cannon.

Knowing what she had and wanted to do, Dakota jumped in front of Cyborg in the nick of time. The sonic blast he had just shot backfired and threw Cyborg to the ground. The other heroes and villains who were brainwashed opened their eyes for the temporary moment they weren't brainwashed while Brother Blood was still in shock.

Cyborg scrambled to his feet and eyed the girl in front of him shaking in anger. He pointed an accusingly finger. "What are you doing?" He questioned her, "You're not even being brainwashed!"

An evil smirk Jinx had told Cyborg about that usually appeared on Dakota's face appeared on her face. "I'm not doing this for you…I'm doing this for me! I'm sick of watching you and you're obsession with the Brother, and his obsession with you, Cyborg." She too was shaking and she used up a great deal of her power that day. Brother Blood stood in his high chair smirking as well. The two stared at each other with piercing looks. Cyborg gave up and looked away when a question hit him.

"Ho...how do you know my na?"

"Titans GO!"

He forgot about Robin and the others being there, and they were ready to defeat Brother Blood.

"STOP!" Dakota yelled while putting her hand in front of her, and the Titans following Robin fell back.

"Didn't you hear me?" she continued, "I'm sick of all of this."

A few quiet murmurs spread throughout the room and Jinx raised an eyebrow, "Sure never looked like it."

Brother Blood who was quiet for a good long time spoke. "What are you doing Dakota? Just finish them off!"

She turned coldly at him and her eyes squinted. "No."

"But-"

"But nothing. You're the one who was giving me all of those headaches lately, and you're the reason why you're about to get shot by a robot's cheap sonic cannon."

He spoke no more.

"Who are you," Robin asked, "What headaches are you talking about?"

She didn't answer but motioned to the other children in the room for them to follow her, "Come with me. I need to show you something."

A few hesitated and some followed her. Raven put a force field between everyone and Brother Blood, and they followed the one who knew what she was doing. "Why should we listen to you?" Raven asked with her force field still up. "When you're one of the criminals?" The others Titans had the same question on their faces and some who proceeded to follow.

Dakota looked at her. "I know what I'm doing. I can't help you guys defeat-"

Jinx cut her off." So you're suddenly just turning on Blood because you found out he's brainwashed you?"

"Well...yeah. The guy did just tried to brainwash me."

"He's always been brainwashing you, and me, and everyone else in our school."

Dakota frowned and had a look of vengeance on her face. She turned to Blood, ready to attack him, but Jinx held her arm. It was a good thing Raven's force field was still there.

Dakota calmed down.

"I know what I'm doing everyone. There's a room in here...Jinx probably knows about it."

"You do?" Everyone turned to her.

"There are cameras, screens, and microphones watching the Titans' every move. Only his best student knows about it," she gave a small smile, "but since you were his former top student I was guessing you knew. Did you?"

"No!" Jinx cried.

One student looked curious. "If the Brother could see the Titans' every move, why did he want to send us to look for them?" She looked at the Brother who was now slumped in his high chair and looked as if he was pouting. Everyone was now interested in hearing Brother Blood's real reason. "

"Wellllll, that's what I was going show you, but you had to go and protest. Come on."

Raven took the force field away, and wrapped Brother Blood's cloak around himself as they proceeded to follow Dakota. But that wouldn't stop him.

"A third student!" he cried, "A third student wants to betray me! Well, guess what Dakota, it's not going to happen this time."

He got into a fighting stance, while all the others who were now against him did the same.

"It's one against…oh about 100, Blood. Are you sure you want to do this?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, you don't stand a chance!" Beast Boy yelled and Terra and Starfire stifled a giggled. Brother Blood wished to prove him wrong.

He shot a red beam at Beast Boy, but his bird form dodged it; at Starfire, and a powered starbolt knocked his beam out; at Raven, and she had to use a simple force field; at Robin, and his quick moves saved him in time, as he threw a bird-a-rang. Terra moved a rock piece from the wall behind Brother Blood, and it hit him straight in the back. He fell forward, but he was determined not to give up.

Jinx shot a jinx ray at his next beam and it backfired back to Blood, just like Dakota's powers.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Dakota questioned as she came running up.

"I watched one of the best." Jinx smiled.

Dakota gave a small smile; it looked a little fake, since all she usually did was smirk, but it was good for a first smile. Cyborg looked at the two and shook his head. Jinx's so called arch rival was becoming one of her friends, right before his eyes. She had changed so much since that first meeting when she was sent to destroy the Titans.

Before Jinx could cry "watch out" Brother Blood's next beam hit Dakota straight in the back.

"Ha! I hit one!" Blood gloated, and pointed a finger at all the children in a mocking tone. "You don't stand a chance!"

And that's when everyone charged.

The fight was pretty easy and short, since it was about 100 to 1, but after Brother Blood was defeated it took a long time to get all of the kids quiet. He actually started to beg for them to stop. Raven and Robin tied him up, and they stuck tape on his mouth. He mumbled something along the lines of "This tape tastes nasty!" instead of the usual, "Let me go!"

Jinx climbed up and stood on Brother Blood's chair, and motioned Terra to come stand on the big chair with her.

"All right!" She shouted, "Now that _that's_ all over, Dakota's going to show us Blood's real secret plan, in that room! You all have to follow her."

Some groans came from the crowd and Dakota gave them a warning glare.

"Cyborg is going to take Blood to jail. And the rest of the Titans are going to help find out what Blood's up to."

"Actually Jinx," Dakota called up to her, "Blood didn't really have a different plan."

"He didn't?" Terra said while being shocked, "And we kicked his butt for nothing?"

"No, he deserved to get his butt kicked. If you know Brother Blood like I know Brother Blood, he would have sent all of you kids out to search for the Titans just to feel important."

The children cast a sick look at Brother Blood, who was now slung over Cyborg's shoulder.

"Then why did you permit to tell us about a room with the cameras, the screens and the 'microphones'?" Starfire asked, with one finger in the air.

"Because there IS a room with cameras, screens and microphones. That's how we watched almost everything you guys did. Besides, I…just…wanted to feel important too."

There were some sarcastic 'awes' but they knew she wanted to feel important, and that wasn't really new news.

Brother Blood rolled his eyes and mumbled something. She was supposed to tell them about the room so that it would strike fear in all of their little hearts and they'll obsess over his big, but unreal plan.

"How about we all throw Blood in jail just for the heck of it?" One kid suggested.

"Are you kidding me?" Dakota got the same look Jinx got when Terra suggested the two of them go to the police for help. "They'll throw us all in jail in they saw us there!"

"Not if you tell them what really happened," Raven said in her monotone voice, "You said Blood was brainwashing you, and that's your excuse. That's all of your excuses."

"That's true for them, but for some of us, you don't understand." Jinx looked at her feet, "For people like me and Gizmo and Mammoth...and even Terra. We have no excuse. We weren't even under Blood's influence all the time and Terra had her own problem a while back."

"Don't forget you stole that car!" Beast Boy chimed in and he was given a warning glare from more than one person.

"Then what are we going to do?" Terra asked softly, so that only Jinx could hear.

"After thinking about this I guess we'll have to do the inevitable. We'll have to turn ourselves in."

"We have to explain everything that happened to you before you go and turn yourselves in." Robin told her. "We might still have a chance."

"I hope so," Jinx murmured, and she and Terra hopped off Brother Blood's chair. Cyborg smiled a caring smile at Jinx and helped her get down the rest of the way off the high chair. Terra jumped off, to show that she wasn't scared, and she and Beast Boy shared a nervous laugh. He took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Hopefully everything at the police station would turn out well.

The Titans chose a few of the students to go with them since 100 was far too big to take to a police station. Some of the chosen ones included Gizmo and Mammoth, who were actually willing to follow their old leader without complaining. They stood on her right as Cyborg stood on her left while Brother Blood was wriggling in his arms and the others huddled close together. They all hoped for the best as they prepared to tell the officers their story and they would all stick together like friends. Like true friends.

* * *

**AN: **This was the last chapter, but there's an epilogue! I'm finally finished, and I hoped you all liked the ending. 


	10. Epilogue

Disclaimer (the last): I do not own the Teen Titans of Jump City!

**Epilogue**

_Three weeks later_

Whatever did happen at the police station?

Terra and the sample of students from the H.I.V.E all told the police about their crimes and being brainwashed. For Terra, Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth's case, they had to go to court which involved a lot of bickering between the Titans and people who had lost their homes during the time as Terra's reign.

The Titans defended her to the very end, and the judge even had to hear about Terra's life before she met the Titans. But once they heard the part about her redeeming herself and saving the city in the end, a part that the people had never mentioned, they let her go and declared her 'not guilty'.

It wasn't that easy though. Terra had to do a lot of community service, but it was much easier since Beast Boy offered to do it by her side.

Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo's case was harder. They weren't declared guilty, nor not guilty, and they were still trying to figure out what to do with them at the moment. Also, the Titans had a hard time fighting in their defense, since the Titans were the ones who usually reported the H.I.V.E to the police. Jinx really wanted to do good now, and Gizmo and Mammoth seemed to want to do the same thing, but they didn't think it was likely. All they had to do was take it one day at a time.

Blood was thrown in jail long ago and the Titans didn't speak of him as much. Maybe if they saw him again. The Titans contacted the Titans in the East, and told them that Blood was taken care of. They were a little disappointed, since they wanted to do the butt kicking themselves, but they were glad to know that they would keep the tower in the East.

After Terra's case the Titans didn't know what to do with her. The six of them went back into the tower with Terra as a guest, and the five original Titans got in a group huddle.

"So," Robin breathed, "Should we let her back in?"

"She tried to kill us twice."

"She did redeem herself in the end."

"She apologized to me, for everything she had done before she turned on Slade. It's my fault she went along with him even more."

"Why?" Robin asked Beast Boy.

"I told her she didn't have any friends, but she does have friends, here! If we just let her go, I would make her feel the same way she felt that night at the carnival."

"Beast Boy...does have a point there," Raven said as she pulled on her hood.

"Slade's gone, and it's because she got rid of him, and if he does come back I know we'll and Terra will be ready." Cyborg told them.

The Titans all agreed, and turned to Terra, who turned on the T.V. while waiting for them.

Beast Boy started. "Terra-"

"Welcome to the team," Raven finished, and she took the communicator from Robin to hand to Terra.

Such moments like this are very rare, but very overwhelming. There was crying on Terra's part, but they were tears of joy. The others smiled and laughed and cheered as they showed the new Titan into her new room, again.

* * *

**AN: **I'm done! YAY! I really liked writing this, and thanks to the people who gave me reviews. This is before Haunted and Birthmark, so they think Slade's gone. Now to work on my other story… 


End file.
